fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Isolde
Appearance Chloe is a teenage girl with below average height and built. She has green eyes and medium-short crimson hair. She has natural kitty smile/grin, which is especially noticeable when she's being devious and/or perverted. She has medium bust size. Personality Chloe is a strong ice dragon slayer and the only one who can beat Maki and her team mates. Well somehow, the day that Phantom Lord disbanded, she joined Fairy Tail and became a shy woman among all of her 'new' comrades. x791, Chloe apologizes to Maki and the others for calling them weak brats. , Elisha and Ayumi]] After all, after they forgave her, Chloe started a new life with Maki and the others. She is quite a generally bright and cheerful girl, if stubborn teenage girl. She often feels the need to take charge of everything she's involved with, which usually causes her butt heads with James Collins. This behavior hides a more "girlish" side. Magic and Abilities Ice Dragon Slayer Magic Is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic related to ice. * Ice Dragon's Roar ''- An attack that lets the user shoot out pieces of broken, sharp, jagged ice from their mouth. Along with the ability to cut the opponent, if exposed to the attack to long it will begin to freeze their body.'' * Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist ''- A large amount of ice gathers around the fist of the user as they punches their target.'' * Ice Dragon's Brilliant Sword ''- A sword of ice appears around the arm of the user as they swings at their target.'' * Ice Dragon's Freezing Elbow ''- The elbow of the user becomes made of ice as they attack their target head on.'' * Ice Dragon's Freezing Claw ''- Hands become frozen with ice, as the user swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, doing massive damage.'' * Ice Dragon's Wall ''- A wall of ice is made from the floor to protect the caster.'' * Ice Dragon's Solid Knee ''- Ice forms around the casters knee as they attack their target, normally aiming for the head or abdomen.'' * Ice Dragon's Shield ''- Caster puts their hands up and creates a shield out of ice to stop in coming attacks.'' * Ice Dragon's Wing Attack ''- Casters hands and arms become made of ice as they chucks his enemy into the air causing heavy damage at the same time.'' * Ice Dragon's Cold Wing ''- Casters arms and hands turn into ice as they swipe at their target with snow and ice causing lots of damage to the enemy.'' Secret Arts * Ice Dragon's Supreme Ice Blizzard ''- Caster puts both their fists together and fires a huge blast of ice in the form of a giant beam.'' * Ice Dragon's Freezing Edge ''- Caster makes a huge explosion of Ice around them which spreads and hits all their enemy's with in a 50ft radius.'' * Ice Dragon's Frozen Blades ''- Caster makes two swords from ice and uses them to attack their enemy's causing lots of damage to them.'' Trivia * Chloe secretly uses Demon Slayer Magic Quotes * (To Maki Crystal, Elisha Solaria, Ayumi Winters) You guys are just a piece of weak brats! Give up! Category:Fairy Tail Category:Browse Category:Team Maki Category:S-Class Mage Category:Characters Category:Micco11